The influence of cis-(NH3)2PtCl2 and other isoelectronic transition metal complexes on nucleic acid components will be systematically investigated. The interactions between the complexes and nucleosides, dinucleoside phosphates and analogous nucleotides will be monitored by predominantly Raman spectroscopy and circular dichroism. These especially sensitive techniques will be indispensible to critically evaluating a plausible new theory to explain the specificity and activity of the inorganic anti-tumor drugs. By using the platinum work as a nucleus, studies will be expanded to encompass Au(III) and Pd (II) with hope of elucidating chemical factors of importance in the (metal complex-nucleic acid) interaction. This study will provide a foundation of information to be used in the future in tailoring activity in complexes.